


Don't Wanna Be Owl By Myself

by Psycopath_GIR



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Family Issues, Father's Day, Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Octavia Isn't Always Annoyed By Stolas, One Night Stands, One Shot, Owls, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycopath_GIR/pseuds/Psycopath_GIR
Summary: Octavia wants to let her dad know her feelings for the first time in her life (One-Shot, sorry a little out of character) (This was written before Helluva Boss Episode 2: Loo Loo Land)
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas (Helluva Boss), Stolas & Octavia (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	Don't Wanna Be Owl By Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Just making some Father-Daughter relationship

Octavia walk into her father's work room, she was supposed to call him for dinner but she notice he was wrapping something "Is that for me" she smiled softly while standing at the door. Stolas turn back to his daughter "No my little princess Via, it's for Blitzy"

Her soft smile fall back to her plain expression. Stolas didn't noticed but he asked a random question "Do you think he'll like it? It's specially made for him" he keep telling himself how great was his gift it was hand-pick by himself after all. He have been planning for days it'll be ashamed if Blitzy doesn't like it

"Maybe" she replied monotonously. She tap her feet, her father has been talking about that random Imp for weeks she doesn't get it what so special about _him_

Stolas smile with hearts signs floating on his head "You're right Via he'll love it"

Before things get worse or she verbally scream at him she tries to act cool. She click her tongue "Mom's calling you for dinner, dad you're coming right"

He stand up from his table with the gift hootifully wrapped. He pats and kiss his daughter on the forehead "Sorry Via, daddy's busy tonight"

She frowned her anger rising up to her head like a volcano "Really dad! You're gonna see that Imp again isn't it" she pause awhile before she continue "How could you do this! You're married even have a daughter right in front of you yet you still can hook up with someone else outside! _He will never ever love you back_ "

Stolas's 'ears' drop a little, a sad expression painted all over his face. She regretted it as soon as she said it, maybe it was true but she didn't need to say that to him she accidentally let her tempers control her again "Dad- I'm sorry" she run out of his father's work room and to her own room, slamming the door behind her

Stolas walk to her room, knocking the door softly "Via-" he called but it seems she doesn't want to hear his voice right now "I'm sorry-"

Meanwhile, Octavia was inside her room already change to her sleep wear clothes, sobbing on her pillow she knew how much her father cared about her it's just she couldn't accept this... It isn't fair. She cries herself to sleep no one can help her or listen to her

* * *

The next morning, she open her door slowly still not ready to see her dad again but when she opened her door she noticed there's a small gift on the floor. She took it and immediately close back the door she tear open the gift. It's scrapbook kinda messy but it's filled with old pictures of them having fun together. Tears start rolling down again she's really, really in a bad dilemma right now

Maybe it's not a big deal? She mean if that makes him happy then it's not wrong right? Right? But what about her mother it seems she doesn't care anymore like it's impossible to repair their relationship. How she wish her father never cheated... Things could be better like a normal family?

Then she noticed there was a letter slipped under her door she take it and read the content it's a picture of him with an egg that's probably her with the caption: 'Daddy want say sorry' then another letter slip in she take it this time it's a picture of him feeding her baby self 'Daddy thought daddy give you everything'

More letter slip in she read each and every one of it. She smiled at some embarrassing pictures 'Daddy didn't care for your emotions'

'Daddy is a bad father'

'Daddy cheat on mummy'

'Daddy break the family apart'

'Yet daddy just want his little evil daughter to know daddy will always love her no matter what happens and this bond would never change'

'So... Please forgive daddy?" Followed with the last picture, a family portrait of her parents smiling evilly while she was the only one who isn't smiling

She bites her lips and open the door to see her dad smiling awkwardly at her. Without any words she just lean to him and gave him one big warm father-daughter hug "Via forgive daddy" 

At the same time her mother noticed the moment and decide to leave the two. Stolas return the hug "Via really forgive daddy"

They parted the hug, Octavia scratch the back of her neck "I thought about this and I just want dad to know that if you're happy then I'll be happy"

Stolas eyes "Is that mean you let me hang out with Blitzy"

"You can do that _thing with him_ but promise me that you'll treat mom better she's feeling lonely and emo lately and I don't like to see that happen" she stick her pinky finger out which he happily stick out he's pinky "Pinky promise" they said spontaneously

"Daddy's free today want to have some family bonding time? Picnic maybe? Let's eat out today? Ow let's go to Loo Loo Land" He smile widely there's so much they can do today and he have all day for her

She smiled "This time it's Lucifer's Loo Loo Land, I don't wanna see that spin off place ever again"

"No problem anything that makes daddy's little girl happy" he paused for awhile "Anyways Via?"

"Yes?" She shrug

"You should smile more often" he whisper

"Owl will love you forever dad" The two just look at each other giggling

He take out his phone "Do you think I should invite Blitzy?"

"Dad?!" She rolled her eyes

"Hoot hoot just kidding" he hug his daughter again "Today it's just you and me and mummy, my little sweetheart"

"Looks like someone deserve the Best Dad award" they left and laugh together as he kiss her on the cheek

"Just like the good ol' days isn't it my sweet little melody?"

"Just like the good old days, dad"

**Author's Note:**

> Despite Octavia hates how his dad act sometimes but most of the times deep down she actually appreciate her dad's effort (I know it isn't interesting enough but I tried)


End file.
